What are You Thinking?
by MoonMist
Summary: OneshotWhat is a hanyou to do when his girlfriend asks the age long question: What are you thinking? For all you men out there, Inu shows you how not to answer InuKag


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine! Happy:P**

**AN: Yes... Hello! Erm.. for those who are wondering what the heck I did with my last two stories, well, I kinda was in a bad mood one day, and, not to mention very stressed out, deleted them... (cough) But! I promise! I will repost them... SOON! yes, along with a brand, spanking new chapter! Hopfully I will do that befor school starts up again, so no worries! For now, This is just a silly one shot, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Kagome walked worriedly through Kaede's village. It was a almost near sundown, and the girl was getting very worried about Inuyasha's where abouts.

As it was with most young couples, every so often, (though these two in particular) had gotten into a slight argument resulting in bringing up some hurtful words, and in a certain hanyou storming off not to be seen by man nor beast for the remainder of the day.

"I hope he hasn't fallen down some hole and gotten himself stuck. She said to herself, laughing a bit of the image forming in her mind. "Or stuck up in a tree... The god tree!"

Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? of course he would be there! he always goes off there to sulk! The young girl took of at a run towards the forest.

* * *

"A hah! I knew I'd find you there!"

"Shut up, wench. I'm thinking."

Kagome's eye started to twitch, but she remained calm. "Don't tell me you're STILL mad! Geeze, you hold a grudge worse then my cat."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I never said I was thinking about THAT. Keh!... just about..." his expression softened "Just about... stuff."

'What_? Inuyasha thinking about stuff? and that look he just gave me! SQUEE!'_

Kagome started to struggle up the tree madly eager to get into Inuyasha's mind if not for a second. She managed to get to the same branch Inuyasha was sitting on. Straightening herself up, sheasked. "What kind of stuff?"

"What do you mean what kinda stuff? Keh! Stuff stuff. You wouldn't be interested anyway."

Kagome dramatically gasped. "What are you saying! Of course I would be interested in what you have to say! We're friends aren't we?"

Inuyasha's left ear twitched. "Well, yeah... but... It's kinda hard to explain... I didn't tell anyone this in a long time... and almost immediately, they kinda thought I was weird... and..." The Inu hanyou's ears flattened against his skull."

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his hand in her's and looked deeply into his eyes, very Miroku stylish. "You're not weird! You are you! And that's why I lo..IKE! you so much! Forget about what other people think! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Souta, and myself, all think you're a very cool guy! a little hot tempered at times, but you mean well, and have a great heart!"

"Yeah, but... erm... um... I mean keh!"

"I want you to know, I will never leave you no matter what, Inuyasha. Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to know what you are thinking!"

The poor boy's face was about the colour of his clothes by now. He looked away shyly then muttered some thing that sounded like...

"Cows."

"What was that?"

"Cows."

"...Cows?"

"Cows."

"Oh... Cows?"

"Cows!"

"Ok, what about cows?"

Inuyasha turned to looked at her. A tinge of panic in his eyes. "They're smart! A hell of a lot smarter then they look!" He lowered his voice. "Any time now, they'll rise up, and shatter humanity as we know it. Think about it! They act dumb to catch humans off gaud. They're bigger then humans, stronger then humans, as far as we know smarter then humans, out number you guys by a long shot, and they have those huge horns coming out of there heads... trust me, it's more then just for show! They're waiting Kagome. There waiting."

"Oh, um, well, what should we do?" ask Kagome, more then a little mortified.

Inuyasha stood up on his branch. his hands clenched in tight fists. "Easy. We strike first. We slaughter all the cattle in the area."

"What? Won't the farmers be upset?" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed. "Small price to pay in exchange for their lives."

"Um... well... hows about I fill in Miroku, and the guys back home so they can... um.. help!"

"Great idea! Those things will probably try to put up a fight!"

"Yes, well... I'll be right back!"

"Tell them to hurry if they want any action left for themselves!"

"Oh, I will." Kagome said before running as fast as she could back to the village.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard her scream. "COWS! INUYASHA HE... WE GOT TO SAVE THE COWS BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"

The boy thought back to their argument that morning. Who's the idiot now, Kagome? Who's the idiot now?

Inuyasha went back to his place on the branch and with a satisfied yawn, fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: see? nothing special, but it was really funny in my head at first... oh well, please review and tell me what you think! yay!**


End file.
